the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SibunaSeason34/A very late
The Thanksgiving day has already passed, but without any further explanations, here's my very short but very meaningful blog to the show we all hate and love, adore and are addicted to, all at the same time. Thank you House of Anubis. For everything counting from the very first episode House of Secrets, to the hour long series finale Touchstone of Ra. Thank you for keeping me on the edge of my seat til today without my support getting lower. Each day and night, my support to this damn show, gets even stronger. Either it's because I miss it, or I became addicted as hell. Why do I love it so much? Please. Is that even a question? Yeah, not really. Thank you House of Anubis for all the amazing memories you created and locked deep down in my heart. All I need is you. So, here's 7 things I fucking love about this show. (because 7 cup pieces, 7 tasks, 7th day, 7th month) All Genres Combined into One. Yes, thank you for your attention. This show is a mystery, comedy, drama, thriller, action, adventure packed project combined all into one hit show. It's different from anything else on television. '(apart from Teletubbies....... Yeah.......)' Based on Egyptology. How fucking awesome is that? I became a master of Egyptian mythology after watching the entire course of this show. Anubis, Osiris, the after life, the staff of Osiris, Tutankhamun's tomb. All of that is kind of my thing. I even prepared a project for the history lesson once by the help of this show. (and Ctrl+C and Ctrl+V actions meanwhile surfing the wikipedia, if you know what I mean.) The Magic of Fabina. Does this even need a summary? Bitch, please. We all know Fabina is the bae here. The Storyline. Okay, now one thing this show is quite good at (especially in Season One) is the storyline... Small Scenes mean Big Things. Fabina's sexy smirk, Patricia's grin, Amber's mimic when she's disgussed about something that she finds gross, Mick getting something out of the fridge/oven, Alfie doing some silly stuff, KT's weird face emotions as well as Willow's "SQUEE!" moments. These small scenes that could easily not ever even be noticed by us, fans, gave some of us a huge affect on the show. It made it look even more realistic. Thank you writers. I can't believe I just actually said that. The Sibuna Club. No ranting, not anything, just here to appreciate the moments that the Sibunas gave us. The Fandom. Not every show could create as big of a fandom as this show has created. Remember all the worldwide hashtags we shared with the world with the tags in the trending list? Remember how many fucking amazing memories we all shared, and yes, drama included? Remember how many clues we tried to solve together? Oh, and don't forget how we demanded Nickelodeon for one more season of the show right after we had a season finale? Yeah - never forgotten. I could as well go on all night, but I'm not really in a mood to talk about this show. Like, really, I only did this today because if I was in a good mood, this blog would take you weeks to read. Trust me. Also, thank you the cast for being so incredibly talented. Thank you guys for everything. This blog sucks and it is really short, but just so you know - I am lazy. Anyways, enough of talking right now, off to go. Thanks for reading! And of course - SIBUNA. Category:Blog posts